Take What's Yours
Episode two of season one. Aired September 11, 2018. Summary Jane considers the morality of Purge. Miguel searches for Pete the Cop. Episode Guide They’re saying that, due to the heat, this will be the worst Purge Night ever. Jane 'suffers a personal security breach and relives some uncomfortable experiences between her and her boss. 'Rick and Jenna take divergent turns at the Stanton mansion. Miguel 'experiences firsthand the ludicrous intersection between The Purge and reality television. 'Penelope’s cult loses another member to The Invisible. Alison makes a discovery on Jane’s computer Alison, a member of Jane’s team, snoops around Jane’s empty office and comes across something she definitely was not supposed to see. Later, while talking shop with Jane, she brings up the idea of a theoretical “Purge List” -- in short, the people you want to kill -- and tells Jane she wouldn’t blame her for putting their company’s CEO, David Ryker, on the list for passing her over for partner. Flashbacks reveal David once tried to extract a sexual favor in return for promoting her to partner -- she denied his advances, and paid the price. Jane mulls it all over as she watches a first-person live-stream of her hired gun Blacka take down Purgers. Jenna bumps into her old friend Lila Things take an awkward turn for Jenna at the Stantons’ NFFA Purge Night masquerade. Lila Stanton, the woman with whom she and Rick once had a threesome, is here tonight too. Jenna and Lila’s uncomfortable back-and-forth glances turns to friendly chatter. Then, things escalate. Lila approaches Jenna in the mansion’s pool room and gives her a tender kiss -- and then another. Miguel runs the Gauntlet While cruising the streets looking for his sister Penelope, Miguel drives into a trap. Five masked, heavily armed men capture him and enlist him against his will as a contestant in 7th annual Otis’ Annual Purge Night Gauntlet (hosted by Otis Classic Car Autorama!), which is broadcasted live at the Stanton soiree. His prize for completing the sadistic obstacle course? Leaving with his life -- and a new car. Leaning on the live combat experience he gained as a Marine, he vanquishes the Gauntlet and heads to the local cantina in search of Pete the Cop, whom he hears may have a lead regarding the whereabouts of a certain blue school bus. Sister Melissa meets her gruesome end As her cult continues to drive through the city, Penelope comforts her friend Melissa, who is visibly shaken by the killing of Arthur that she has just witnessed. When the Good Leader Tavis selects Melissa as the next person to meet The Invisible, Melissa cowers and Penelope volunteers in her stead. But Melissa’s selection has already been ordained. She kicks and screams as the bus driver carries her to the adjacent gravel lot, where she is massacred by a pair of masked men swinging golf clubs. http://www.usanetwork.com/thepurge/episode-guide/season-1-episode-2-take-whats-yours Gallery ThePurge 102 WilliamBaldwin AmandaWarren 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 102 WilliamBaldwin 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 102 JessicaMiesel 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 102 JessicaGarza2 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 102 JessicaGarza 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 102 GabrielChavarria2 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 102 GabrielChavarria 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 102 AzMarieLivingston AmandaWarren 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 102 AmandaWarren3 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 102 AmandaWarren2 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 102 AmandaWarren WilliamBaldwin 1920x1080.jpg ThePurge 102 AmandaWarren 1920x1080.jpg Take What's Yours.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1